


Come be with Me love

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Akaashi Keiji who always shy away from public display of affection and loves his live-in boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou, who loves showing affection, but all that changes when Bokuto asks Akaashi an important question.





	Come be with Me love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [am_i_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/gifts).



> To: Robin  
> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this fic and give you happy holiday feels.

Akaashi looked across Bokuto who like him dressed in their suite on their bi-monthly date night out in the city with a beautiful view of Kozue River and the lights of the city sparkling across the hills and the landscape. It feels as though the concrete jungle has some fireflies left in the world. He notices that the lights have been sparkling more and more since Christmas would be going full force and soon it illuminations festivals would be held around Tokyo, so it is nice to see the city without going crazy with its lights just yet.  Bokuto noticed his eyes and gave him a grin.

    “Have you decided Akaashi?”

    “I still think if we should get appetizers or not. What are you thinking Bokuto-san?”

    “The appetizers would be great! But I’m in a mood for either sirloin or tenderloin.”

Bokuto looked back to his menu and concentrated in full to decide which of the ones he would want and looked back at Akashi, “I will decide when the waiter gets here.” He put his menu down to the side.

    “That’s a good idea but don’t take more than five minutes when they come since it would be rude for them to make them wait.”

    “Akaashi, I’m not that insensitive.”

Akashi couldn’t help himself but feel the smile forming, “Never said you were, Bokuto-san.”

He noticed that Bokuto’s cheeks puffed out just a little, back in high school they would be more pronounced, but he would not admit that he does enjoy the look of Bokuto when Bokuto pouts, though a secret he is going to keep to himself to the grave. Since he knows if Bokuto ever finds out, it would be a never ending of him pouting. Akaashi waited for Bokuto to reply back to his comment but was greeted with an outreached hand with the palms facing forward. Akaashi eyed the fingers and saw the pure joy that Bokuto emulated. Akaashi quickly went through that the scenarios can go three ways: one was to ignore it, which Bokuto-san will get sadden by, cute but it somehow seemed not a good idea to go that route. The second was to look at the menu but reach out his hand and lace his fingers with Bokuto, or third was to act brash and put the list down and hold the hands. He wanted to chose the second route, since he didn’t want to be that public about their relationship but he lost it nerve as to how Bokuto was bouncing at the edge of his seat. He let out a small sigh, decided on the yellowtail, put his menu down and twirled his fingers with Bokuto’s on the table. That earned him a full eye Bokuto and a smile that he enjoyed that is pure happiness and content at the moment.

    “Akaashi, you are quite upfront with your display of affection today.”

    “It just seems that you are planning something special.”

Bokuto gave another big surprise, “How did you know?”

    “I saw you and Kuro-san whispering and planning one something or another, and picking this restaurant to go out for dinner, I knew you are planning on something Bokuto-san.”

    “You read me so well Akaashi.” Bokuto grinned his teeth and scooted closer, “but I do hope you have not guessed what I’m planning on doing.”

Akaashi eyed up Bokuto; he did have some few guesses; one was that he wanted them to move and get a large dog, which Akashi will shut down instantly. The second one was well proposal, but that would be a big hassle if it is since all these people are watching and it might cause the team some media buzz and right know he doesn’t want that type of media buzz for his team. The third option, maybe, it was just a nice dinner out on their date night.

    “Akaashi! Your thinking too hard again.” Bokuto said.

    “Sorry,” Akaashi replied back.

    “Were you thinking of three possible scenarios in your head just know?”

Akaashi didn’t want to dignify that comment and just remained silent, “Akashi, it is okay sometimes to go with what your gut wants to do.”

Before Akaashi could say anything, the waiter came, and Akaashi wanted to take his hand away from Bokuto. Instead, Bokuto held onto him. Akaashi relented and placed his order and decided to add the appetizers and Bokuto agreed on the sirloin. They also got their wine orders too. They still were holding their hands across the table, and they fell comfortable silence. Akaashi enjoyed these moments with Bokuto, even though it was far in between but to him this made them feel like a couple and something that they can enjoy together, but the silence will not be last long when Bokuto started to talk.

    “Did I surprise you with coming here tonight?”

    “Not really. When you said to put on your best suite, this was one of the options that I had in mind for our bi-weekly date nights.”

    “But this restaurant specifically?”

    “When you handed me your phone to take a picture with your fans, a notification came as a reminder for this location.”

    “I can never surprise you Akaashi.”

    “Surprises are nice, but you are easy to read Bokuto-san.”

He pouted, and Akaashi chuckled a little. That gave him another reward from Bokuto.

    “I got to admit I am surprised that you are letting me hold your hand this long and not get embarrassed by it.” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi debated again if he should tell Bokuto that he had a suspicion about something that Bokuto was up to, how secretive he has been lately, taking and studying Akaashi’s left fingers intently these past few months, and since they left the apartment. Bokuto has refused to take his right hand out of his pocket, probably clutching what Akaashi is pretty sure what it is inside of it.

    “Akaashi?” Bokuto tilted his head and waited patiently. Akashi got out of the trance and decided to wait.

    “Nothing. Just wanted to hold it longer.” Akashi blushed thinking it was way corny to say it out loud than feeling it, but he got rewarded with another mark of his smile. Their wine came, and Bokuto let go of his hand and leaned forward. That surprised Akaashi since he was expecting to go to dinner.

    “Akaashi, I can’t hold it in anymore. Can I ask?”

    “Ask what?”

    “I know, you know what I’m planning to ask. That’s one of the things I love about you. You are more intelligent than you give yourself credit.”

    “Then do you know my answer?”

Bokuto took out the ring box out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

    “I still want to ask, in spite of knowing your answer. Would you marry me Kenji?”

Akaashi lips tugged, a wave of happiness spread through his body. He knows that Bokuto liked him like him, and also knew that he doesn’t want to make a big deal of things and this is one of them.

    “Yes. Koutaro-san.”

Bokuto jumped up with excitement and tried to lean forward for a kiss, but Akaashi stopped him from going any further since he noticed everyone’s eyes were on them.

    “Kotaro-san, please. Hand holding is okay, but a kiss is…” Kenji hated that a blush was started to rise and he tried to reign it in and gain control of it. Bokuto pouted and annoyed but set back down with a smile on his face as he brushed it off, Akaashi knew that it hurt him, but a kiss is just too much for him. They sipped their wine and talked about the National team, what needs to be fixed in their apartment, to about their families and how it feels that it is increasing in number.

    “I can’t believe your brother is going to have another kid.” Bokuto chuckled, “Didn’t his wife just gave birth not that long ago?”

    “It was a surprise baby. He was telling me that they both wanted a girl, but it’s another boy.”

Silence broke through them as the waiter brought their food over. As the place and the price indicates, Akashi’s fish had the right amount of salt and ginger flavor. He can tell Bokuto enjoyed their meals with his smile and fast eating.“Hey Keiji, with your family and my family, and our friends, how many do you think would be coming to our wedding?”

Akaashi did a quick calculation in his head, with everyone that they know and want to invite the number is staggering high.

    “That high, huh.” Bokuto flinched a little.

Akaashi was not that surprised that Bokuto can read him, he is one of the few people that can read him like a book and it makes him happy. There were times when they were younger he wished he had an ease to showcase his facial expression as Bokuto did and the comfort to get his feelings and thoughts across without explaining to people or people automatically assume what he is thinking.

    “Bokuto-san lets not think about the wedding instead let's enjoy our meal.”

Akaashi smiled, and which Bokuto gladly returned and their conversation went to something different topics and had an enjoyable meal.

After they paid for their meal, they walked through the Hyatt lobby; it is buzzing with activity and people in a frenzy getting ready for the holiday season. Akaashi and Bokuto hand in hand stopped in front of the lobby Christmas tree, it was a good five meters tall, and it was festively decorated.

    “I know you said that you don’t want to talk more about the wedding, but I do need to report it back to Kuroo, he’s been dying to know how it went.”

Akaashi leaned a bit towards Bokuto, “Did he help you with the ring?” Akaashi asked.

    “Nope. It was all me. But I did ask him how to make it romantic and wanted you to remember it.”

Akaashi chuckled, “You don't have to make it romantic Kotarou-san. I would have still said yes if you asked me in front of a dumpster.”

    “Yeah, but then what would our families say to that, and it would be a story that they will tell forever.”

    “Which would be annoying to be remembered as.” Akaashi agreed.

Akaashi thought for a second, he loved his family, he loved Bokuto’s family, he loved their friends and their teammates, but it would be too many people, and the timing wouldn’t be right. It would be tournament soon, and the bid for the Olympics would be coming up, and on top of that they would have to choose between Western or Japanese style wedding and that would take up additional time too. Akaashi tugged Bokuto’s hand, and Bokuto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

    “I want to elope.”

Akaashi couldn’t believe what he just said out loud, it sounded ridiculous, it was something that he shouldn’t be saying and shouldn’t have thought. It was not like him. He didn’t mind overthinking things and looking for details, but he wants to spend the time with Bokuto longer, and he was afraid that it would drive him crazy with all the planning and the things that were going to happen. His chest tightened as he saw Bokuto’s expression. It was something that he hasn’t seen before, a mixture of excitement, nerves, and frighten all together at once. Akaashi thinks that it may not be a good idea. He is not one of those people that could say something like that and not expect consequences. Akaashi felt like it was forever until Bokuto finally spoke.

    “You keep surprising me Keiji.” He leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Usually, Akaashi will throw a sharp look, but at that moment he didn’t care. Bokuto touched their foreheads and said, “I want to get married to you too right away.”

Akaashi used his hand to pull down Bokuto for a kiss on the lips, they kissed hard and a long time. That is the first time Akaashi did not care about other people seeing them kiss in a public space. He felt the heat rising to the top and wanted to explode.

They broke off the kiss, and Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, “Let's call our parents and pick up the registry at Shibuya tomorrow.”

Bokuto chuckled, “Too late. I already have the registry at home. Let's sign it and turn it in the first thing in the morning.”

    “What about our parents?”

    “It’s not elopement with them.”

Akaashi laughed, “True. Let’s go home and get married.”

Bokuto turn and try to drag Akaashi along, but Akaashi stopped him and gave him another kiss on the mouth. Bokuto surprised and blinked at Akaashi. Akaashi pointed at the mistletoe that was danging at the branch. Akaashi saw the mistletoe that was dangling on the side of the Christmas tree. He knows in the Western custom to kiss someone under the mistletoe, but he thought since he was Japanese and thought it was close enough,

"A western tradition."

Bokuto mouth a-gaped like a fish, took Akashi's hand and sprinted out the door and back to their home. Akaashi happy to be with Bokuto and to spend the rest of his life with him, gripped Bokuto’s hands and vowed never to let it go and kiss Bokuto whenever he wants to forever and ever.

The End.


End file.
